Une journée pas comme les autres
by lovelessnaru-chan
Summary: Tsuna rêve de Hibari chaque nuit. Un jour, Reborn décide d'aider le jeune vongola à avoir son nuage. Le ciel se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester au lit ce jour-là
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**

**Note de l'auteur: **Hello! Tout le monde, bon c'est la première fois que j'écris sur Kateikyo Hitman Reborn donc soyez indulgent, j'espère que vous aimerez, bonne lecture

* * *

_**Chapitre 1**_

Dans la petite ville « tranquille » de Namimori, dans une petite maison, un jeune garçon aux cheveux châtains clairs relevant au dessus de sa tête dormait paisiblement, son nom Sawada Tsunayoshi appeler couramment Tsuna ou anciennement Tsunaze par les camarades de son école. Ce jeune garçon est censé devenir le dixième parrain de la famille vongola sous l'aide de son tuteur, le célèbre tueur à gage, Reborn. Tsuna avait affronté de nombreux dangers comme Rokudo Mukuro qui fait aujourd'hui partit de ses gardiens précisément celui de la brume. La varia avec à leur tête Xanxus, le fils adopter par le neuvième et pour finir les couronnes funéraire avec Byukuran au sommet de la hiérarchie dans le futur. Dans sa vie, le jeune vongola n'était pas gâté, peureux, trouillard et on n'en passe mais aujourd'hui, accompagné de Gokudera Hayato le gardien de la tempête, Yamamoto Takeshi son gardien de la pluie, Lambo son gardien de la foudre, Sasagawa Ryohei son gardien du soleil, Rokudo Mukuro ou Chrome Dokuro comme gardien du brouillard et enfin Hibari Kyoya son gardien du nuage. Depuis quelques temps, notre ciel a oublié Sasagawa Kyoko pour Hibari, le chef du conseil de discipline qui mord à mort toutes les personnes dégradant l'école et ses droits mais malheureusement pour lui qui voulait garder cela secret, certaine personne vont embêter de nouveau la vie paisible de Tsuna (Hihi comme c'est méchant).

Ce matin-là, le jeune vongola dormait dans son lit, rêvant d'une magnifique scène érotique avec le chef du conseil de discipline (il parle en dormant) et Reborn avait tout entendu et préparer un plan machiavélique pour son élève.

Tsunayoshi se réveillait doucement avec une petite érection, il soupira avant d'aller dans la salle de bain. Ses yeux couleur caramel, une petite taille, assez frêle (un bon uke ce Tsuna). Le jeune vongola décida de se satisfaire en pensant à Hibari le prenant sauvagement dans la baignoire. Reborn entendait de l'autre côté de la porte les petits gémissements de son élève (quel pervers !) pour ensuite soupirer se disant que le ciel avait vraiment besoin d'aide pour se déclarer au nuage.

Un sourire flétrit sur ses lèvres et il entra en douce dans la salle de bain et changea les vêtements de son élève par d'autre. Son lézard du nom de Léon se transforma en pistolet de couleur verte et il tira sur son élève

Ce dernier avait la respiration saccadée devant ce grand effort. Soudain, il sentit quelque chose le toucher le dos et rentrait en lui mais il y passa outre. Quelques minutes plus tard, Tsuna sortit de la douche et il commença à s'habiller. Le ciel remarqua que ses affaires étaient un peu hautes pour y attraper, le vongola sursauta regardant autour de lui et il vit que tout était devenu très grand pour lui, il se mira dans le miroir et un « HIIIIII ! » retentit dans tout le quartier.

-REBORN ! s'écria Tsuna

Le bébé apparut dans la salle de bain tout heureux de son plan

-Alors Dame-Tsuna tu aimes mon cadeau, sourit l'arcobalero du soleil

- Rends-moi ma taille et mon apparence, s'écria le châtain

- Si tu as 100 points pour ton teste de mathématique, sourit Reborn

- Comment veux-tu que j'aille au collège avec une apparence d'un enfant de CP, bouda Tsuna

Le ciel avait maintenant les joues rondes de son enfance, sa petite taille (sa n'a pas changer sauf qu'il est plus petit xb), son corps tout frêle.

-C'est vrai que c'est un problème mais tu dois aller au collège Dame-Tsuna, dit Reborn, et pour cela je pense avoir trouvé le moyen

Tsuna retenait un gros frisson devant la tête de son tuteur qui disait « tu vas souffrir Dame-Tsuna ». Le jeune vongola prit les vêtements que lui avait passé le bébé, c'était un tee-shirt avec des nuages, un short violet et des petites chaussures avec comme écriture « HK » (Tout cela ramène à Hibari). Il arrivait au collège par les chemins secrets de Reborn jusque dans la salle réception. Tsuna était pris d'effroi, il était dans la salle de son amant secret…

-Faîtes-vous ici ? s'exclama une voix derrière eux que le ciel aurait pu bander rien qu'en l'entendant… Celle de Hibari Kyoya…

Le châtain se dit que la prochaine fois il devrait s'abstenir de se lever après avoir rêvé du nuage.

* * *

**Lovelessnaru-chan: **Désolé le chapitre est un peu court mais c'est pour introduire la suite de l'histoire, bon laissez des rewiews si vous avez aimé ou au contraire détesté, ciaossu :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Déjà joyeux noël à tous! Et comme cadeau la suite de Une journée pas comme les autres, je vous souhaite de bonne fête et beaucoup de bonheur, bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

_**Chapitre 2**_

Tsuna était assis sur un fauteuil de cuir de la salle de réception sous l'œil avisé de son gardien du nuage en se demandant pourquoi Reborn lui a fait subir ça

Flash Back

Hibari était rentré dans la salle et il avait vu Reborn et Tsunayoshi.

- Que faîtes-vous là ? demanda le nuage

- Hibari… J'aurais besoin que quelqu'un surveille Dame-Tsuna pendant qu'il garde cette apparence et j'ai pensé à toi, répondit simplement le bébé, en échange je t'offre un combat

- Hn… mais pourquoi tu me demandes à moi un de ses herbivores peut s'en occuper, soupira Hibari

- Tu es le plus qualifier et n'oublie pas tu as droit à un combat, renchérit l'arcobalero

Reborn partit laissant Tsuna avec son fantasme sur patte… Euh pardon Hibari… Le ciel vit son gardien s'avançait et il eut soudain peur et laissa un « HIIII ! » mais le chef de discipline passa devant lui pour aller sur son bureau et remplir des papiers sous les yeux du vongola

-Assis toi sur le fauteuil, dit sèchement Hibari

- Oui, paniqua Tsuna et il s'assit sur le siège tremblotant

Fin du Flash back

Et maintenant le voilà une heure plus tard, il est assis et attendait que le temps passe. Soudain, il avait une belle envie de toilette et le ciel se dit que cet événement tombait assez mal. Il commença à se trémousser pour se retenir. Hibari leva la tête de ses papiers et il soupira.

-Va aux toilettes… dit le nuage

Tsuna se leva et courut dans les couloirs en quête de WC et il trouva facilement. Le ciel avait honte laisser le chef de discipline le proposait d'aller aux toilettes était une mauvaise chose et il était sur qu'il avait perdu beaucoup dans l'estime du brun. Le ciel repensait au nuage ses cheveux noirs arrivant à hauteur de ses épaules de manière lisse, ses yeux gris, son air froid.

Le vongola prit sa tête entre ses mains, il n'était vraiment pas doué avec Hibari. Tsuna se maudit surtout que Reborn l'avait sans doute fait exprès de le laisser avec le nuage mais comment le nuage pouvait s'intéresser à lui surtout que maintenant il avait la taille d'un enfant de primaire. Le châtain retourna dans la salle de réception une chance tout le monde était en cours. Le ciel croisa Hibari dans les couloirs

-Vient avec moi je vais faire ma tournée et mordre à mort les imprudents, dit le nuage

Tsuna suivit son gardien dans les couloirs. Ce dernier avait frappé deux-trois imprudents qui trainaient en dehors de leur salle. Le ciel restait silencieux sachant qu'Hibari aimait le silence plus que n'importe qui alors Tsuna avait décidé de se faire petit (même s'il est déjà bien petit)

Le chef de discipline était surpris que sa petite compagnie soit aussi sage, quand il avait vu l'herbivore, le nuage était surpris mais il avait gardé son masque de neutralité (C'est quand même Hibari il n'allait pas faire le poisson rouge… Quoi que ce serai amusant bon je vais me taire je ne veux pas être mordu à mort). Hibari sourit s'il gardait son « boss » il aurait enfin son combat avec le bébé. Le brun marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs Tsuna le suivait avec une bonne distance de sécurité pour éviter de foncer sur son gardien et de se faire mordre à mort par inadvertance. Le chef de discipline avait remarqué le petit jeu du plus « jeune » mais il ne dit rien, il était assez « grand » pour savoir se gérer seul.

Ils revinrent dans la salle de réception et Tsuna se rassit sur le fauteuil en cuir attendant de ressortir. Hibari était parti à la fenêtre et il surveillait l'école. Le châtain s'ennuyait mais il ne voulait pas embêter son gardien du nuage. Le ciel regardait le chef de discipline, ce dernier semblait réfléchir, le vongola se dit qu'il ferait mieux de ne rien dire. Seulement, l'ennuie était toujours au moins avec Gokudera et Yamamoto, il ne s'ennuyait jamais entre leurs disputes son gardien de la tempête qui l'appelait « Juudaime » ou appelait ses gardiens comme celui de la pluie « Idiot de Base-ball », son gardien du soleil « Tête de gazon ». Tsuna se dit que depuis que Reborn était rentré dans sa vie beaucoup de chose avait changé.

-Tu veux faire quoi, herbivore ? demanda la voix neutre du nuage. Le jeune vongola sursauta étant perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué que Hibari avait quitté la fenêtre

- Euh… Réfléchit le ciel

- Je voyais que tu t'ennuyais donc tu veux faire quoi ? Redemanda le chef de discipline

- Je n'y avais pas vraiment pensé, répondit la châtain, Hum…. (Un quart d'heure plus tard) Hm…. (Toujours rien…) Je ne sais pas comme tu veux car moi je ne trouve pas (Un quart d'heure pour sa)

- Alors un jeu de carte mais c'est bizarre d'habitude un « enfant » aurait vite trouvé un jeu et n'aurait pas attendu un quart d'heure pour finalement rien trouver, soupira Hibari avant de partir dans son tiroir pour prendre des cartes de jeu

Les deux garçons ont joué au « président » ou la partie était un peu mitigée entre les victoires de Hibari et celle de Tsuna qui avait peur que s'il gagnait il aurait droit à être mordu à mort mais le ciel était content le nuage ne semblait pas être mauvais joueur… Bon il soupira quand il perdait mais il ne sortait pas ses tonfas. Tsuna était ravi de partager ce moment avec Hibari et il en profita bien qui sait pendant combien de temps il resterait comme cela.

Soudain, dans les couloirs, Tsuna et Hibari entendirent des pleurs suivit d'un « Juudaime » (Ne chercher pas loin qui sait) le ciel ne voulant pas être vu comme cela avec l'apparence d'un « enfant » (Car pour moi il ressemble toujours à un enfant… Désolé c'est méchant) se cacha derrière le bureau du nuage. Le gardien de la tempête rentra en trombe dans la pièce du nuage manquant de défoncer la porte à coup de pied

-Teme… Qu'as-tu fais du Juudaime ? s'écria l'auto-proclamé bras droit

-Mah, Gokudera calme-toi… essaya Yamamoto

- Non, cet imbécile a enlevé le Juudaime il peut lui faire n'importe quoi, s'exclama la tempête, ce dernier avait les cheveux blancs-gris arrivant aux épaules et des yeux bleus turquoises. Son ami à ses côtés était brun les cheveux partant en l'air avec un air enjoué et de magnifiques yeux chocolats dorés.

Soudain, on entendit un « PAF » et les cris de Gokudera s'estompèrent. Tsuna paniqua se disant que peut-être Hibari l'avait mordu à mort pour l'avoir déranger alors qu'il gagnait (Il lui restait une carte et quand Tsuna est parti en trombe il a un peu renversé le jeu). Le châtain s'autorisa un petit coup d'œil et il vit le gardien de la tempête au sol avec une bosse et un mal au ventre. Dans la pièce, il avait maintenant Reborn et Bianchi la sœur de Gokudera.

-Désolé, j'emmène cet idiot ailleurs, dit Reborn en traînant le cadavre du gardien de la tempête, d'ailleurs Hibari… Tu peux héberger Dame-Tsuna chez toi, tu auras droit à un bon combat

- Hn, répondit le nuage avec un sourire de défi

- Ciaossu !

Le châtain se dit que ses malheurs n'étaient pas fini et loin de là, il aurait vraiment du rester au lit ce matin…

* * *

Rewiews?

**Lovelessnaru-chan: **Les malheurs de Tsuna continue... J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre :), je remercie encore les personnes qui m'ont laissé des rewiews pour ce premier chapitre et je vous dis joyeux noël et à la prochaine, ciaossu :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Alors merci pour ces chapitres qui donnent beaucoup de moral à l'auteur pour écrire la suite d'une fic j'espère que vous aimerez la suite, bonne lecture**

**PS: Tsuna va un peu souffrir dans ce chapitre (paix à son âme)**

* * *

_**Chapitre 3**_

La journée à l'école se finit vite, Tsuna était assis sur le fauteuil en cuir d'Hibari attendant que ce dernier revienne de sa réunion pédagogique avec d'autres membres de club comme celui d'échec, de science, de cuisine, de sport, d'art dramatique, de littérature, de calligraphie et il en passait. Le châtain était en compagnie d'Hibird, l'oiseau apprivoisé du nuage. Le vongola se souvenait que c'était pendant le combat leur premier combat pour vaincre Rokudo Mukuro et qu'il avait développé son hyper intuition, un atout majeur chez les membres de cette famille mafieuse.

Le ciel regarda l'horloge accroché sur le mur, il était 19h31. Tsuna soupira pensant qu'à cette heure-là, il mangeait un bon repas avec sa « famille » à entendre Lambo et I-Pin se battre pour de la nourriture, Reborn qui lui piquait des saucisses dans son assiette pour qu'il soit plus rapide, Bianchi qui donnait à manger au bébé, son père qui riait racontant ses exploits et sans doute Bazil qui l'accompagnait. Le châtain se donna une bonne claque mentale, il devait être content. Après tout, ce soir, il sera avec Hibari pour manger et durant une période indéterminée. Soudain, une douleur prit Tsuna, il avait l'impression que ses membres allaient craquer… Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive ?

Hibari alla dans son bureau pour aller chercher le mini herbivore qui devait s'ennuyer dans la salle de réception. Quand il ouvrit la porte, Hibird se posa sur son épaule et le nuage vit son « boss » au sol. Il alla jusqu'à lui.

Le châtain ne ressentait plus rien, par contre, il entendait finement quelqu'un arrivait vers lui. Tsuna leva la tête pour voir qui c'était et il vit Hibari statufié et les yeux écarquillaient.

Le nuage ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela devant, il avait un mignon petit « boss », le vongola avait maintenant des oreilles et une queue de chat et le plus étonnant c'est que cela lui allait à merveille. Le gardien ne pensait qu'à une chose « tentation sexuel » oui la personne devant lui était à présent un appel à la débauche.

Tsuna vit dans les yeux du chef de discipline, une lueur qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir, celle d'un pervers carnivore qui a trouvé un morceau de viande de qualité. Un « HIIII ! » sortit de ses lèvres « mais pourquoi est ce que Hibari Kyoya me regarde comme cela il s'est passé quoi pour qu'il passe de je m'en fous de toi à j'ai envie de te prendre maintenant sur le bureau et sans préparation ?» pensa Tsuna paniqué (bon d'un côté il en aurait envie).

Un sourire pervers flétrit sur les lèvres du nuage. Il n'aurait jamais cru que le ciel devienne aussi mignon et innocent et dire qu'il l'aura pour lui pendant une durée indéterminée ce qui veut dire qu'il pourra en profiter et faire le vongola sien. Oui car à présent c'était sa propriété et celle de personne d'autre.

Sur un arbre, un gland regardait la scène avec des jumelles vertes. Cette personne n'était autre que Reborn déguisait en monsieur gland. Son plan fonctionnait petit à petit, les pièces se formaient doucement. Le bébé savait que le cher nuage adorait les choses mignonnes et l'arcobalero a juste aidé Tsuna à lui faire voir à quel point il l'était.

Et Reborn partit se disant qu'il devrait laisser les grands faire des cochonneries seules même s'il avait une belle petite caméra d'espionnage pour voir la scène qui va se dérouler (Reborn… Quel pervers !)

Tsuna ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire soit partir en courant, soit se laisser faire et perdre sa virginité alors qu'il n'avait pas de sentiments réciproques. Hibari voyait le combat intérieur du ciel et il se dit que ce n'était pas le moment de vouloir faire cela maintenant après tout il avait tout le temps devant eux.

Le châtain remarqua que lueur perverse dans les yeux gris de son gardien avait diminué

-Allez ! Viens, dit Hibari

Tsuna ne comprenait plus rien il a à peine une minute, il était certain que le nuage voulait le prendre maintenant et là il faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé mais le châtain suivit le brun et ils passèrent devant un miroir (et oui je vais être méchante… conseille bouchez vous les oreilles)

-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH ! Hurla la voix du jeune vongola (on peut être sur que tout Namimori a entendu)

- Hey ! Herbivore, tais-toi ou je te mords à mort, répliqua la voix froide d'Hibari (le pauvre… il était au première loge de ce cri)

- Désolé Hibari-san mais tu as vu déjà que je ressemblais à un enfant et maintenant… je ressemble aussi à un chat, s'exclama Tsuna

- Et alors cela te va très bien, ronronna la voix du nuage en s'approchant sensuellement de son « boss »

Tsuna sentit ses joues virées à une rouge tomate ni une ni deux, il s'évanouie du à ce trop plein d'émotion.

Hibari soupira vraiment le ciel était trop mignon. Le nuage le prit en version futur mariée, la queue du jeune vongola bougeait dans tous les sens et un petit ronronnement s'échappa de la gorge de Tsuna. Le chef de discipline déposa un baiser sur la tempe du plus « jeune » (ne brûlons pas les étapes voyons) et le nuage traversa la ville avec un paquet qu'il trouva aussi léger qu'une plume jusqu'à sa maison. Cette dernière reprenait beaucoup les demeures traditionnelles japonais, un jardin avec un petit lac où un bambou se remplissait d'eau pour y déverser dans l'étendu d'eau.

A l'intérieur, des portes coulissantes, qui menait à plusieurs pièces comme le salon, la cuisine, la salle à manger, la chambre à coucher, la chambre d'ami, la salle de bain et une porte normal pour les toilettes (oui car s'il invite quelqu'un on peut ouvrir facilement la porte XD).

Tsuna se réveilla et il remarqua qu'il était dans un futon, quelqu'un lui avait changé ses vêtements même son caleçon. Le châtain sentit ses joues chauffaient « ne me dîtes que Hibari-san a osé m'enlever mes vêtements » pensa le vongola. Soudain, la porte coulissante s'ouvrit sur le nuage qui se dit que cette apparence jouait en sa défaveur surtout que le ciel portait un kimono et qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que un côté on pouvait voir son épaule qui semblait douce et agréable comme une peau de bébé.

-C'est l'heure de manger, dit simplement le nuage en refermant la porte

Tsuna remarqua enfin le problème et il l'arrangea vite et il partit dans la salle à manger sauf qu'il ignorait où c'était les portes se ressemblaient toutes sauf une et il partit voir. En ouvrant la porte, il trouva un Hibari debout vidant sa vessie (Il faut fermer la porte à clé pour éviter que cela arrive), le châtain bafouilla des excuses fermant violement la porte.

Tsuna rouge de honte se dit encore une fois il aurait mieux fallut qu'il reste au lit ce matin

* * *

Rewiews?

**Lovelessnaru-chan: Pour ceux qui ne savent pas je poste les fics une fois tous les deux jours pour que je puisse pondre quelque choses de bien, ciaossu :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Voilà la suite de Une journée pas comme les autres. Désolé de ce chapitre court mais je me rattraperai au prochain normalement, bonne lecture**

* * *

_**Chapitre 4**_

Après ce malheureux incident, Tsuna et Hibari étaient passés à table. Le châtain n'osait rien dire de peur de se faire mordre à mort par un chef de discipline pas du tout de bonne humeur à cause que son « boss » ait accidentellement ouvert la porte des toilettes et ainsi humilier la vie privé du nuage

Ce dernier ne dit rien (D'un côté c'est Hibari) il ne se demandait pas grand-chose à part peut-être un dédommagement de la part du ciel. Après tout, personne n'entrait dans l'endroit le plus privé qu'il soit c'est-à-dire les toilettes (La chambre est plus intime s'il a des pervers qui voit se que je veux dire) mais Hibari se dit que le mal était fait. Cependant un sourire discret ornait ses lèvres en regardant le petit garçon qui avait ses oreilles rabattues sur son crâne.

Tsuna n'osait pas regarder son gardien de peur de trouver de la colère chez ce dernier. Seulement le châtain voulait voir ses yeux gris qui ne disaient qu'une chose « Je vais te mordre à mort ». Le ciel eut un petit frisson mais cependant ce n'était pas de peur mais de plaisir… Pourquoi de plaisir

Hibari regardait son « boss » d'un œil assez pervers et en le voyant il eut l'impression que sur son front il était écris « Mort moi à mord Hibari-sama » (Quel imagination il a ce Kyoya vraiment je suis surprise…). Le nuage sourit de plus bel se disant « Ne t'inquiète pas petit herbivore je vais te donner une bonne fessée » (Sa chauffe par ici je peux sentir l'aura carnivore de Kyoya… D'accord je me tais)

Tsuna se sentit de nouveau très excité et il ne le savait pas pourquoi mais il n'avait que d'une c'était de se faire punir par Hibari (Il est maso le pauvre garçon… Pardon).

Après ces échanges mentalement pervers, les deux garçons partirent se couchaient. Le ciel était sorti de table en premier sentant grâce à son hyper intuition, l'aura du nuage devenir de plus en plus carnivore. Le seul problème c'est qu'il ne s'avait plus ou était sa chambre. Bon maintenant, il savait où était les toilettes… Alors il ouvrit les portes une à une. Tsuna faillit s'évanouir plusieurs fois, une salle remplit d'arme de torture… Une autre avec tous les membres de la famille vongola de la dixième génération planté avec des fléchettes. Bon il était content lui n'avait eu qu'une seule fléchette de planter sur sa photo se qui n'était pas le cas de Gokudera avait au moins vingt fléchettes (Je me demande si sur une photo on peut planter vingt fléchettes à essayer) mais celui qui était le mieux verni était sans contexte Reborn qui lui n'avait rien eu (C'est toujours lui qui est bien aimé je trouve)

Seulement le vongola repartit à la recherche de sa chambre. Alors il continua son exploration, avec la salle de bain… Heureusement il n'y avait personne, la cuisine, le salon… Et enfin il trouva une pièce avec un futon au sol. Tsuna soupira il avait enfin trouvé sa chambre. Le châtain s'allongea et fut prêt à partir pour le royaume de Morphée. Seulement, le bruit de la porte coulissante retentit dans les oreilles du ciel. Il se retourna pour voir Hibari

- Que fais-tu dans mon lit ? demanda ce dernier

- Ton lit ? S'étonna Tsuna

- Hn, c'est ma chambre, répondit simplement le nuage

Le ciel sentit ses joues rosir se traitant des derniers des imbéciles. Hibari sourit de manière perverse et il partit s'allonger à coter de son vongola pour ensuite le prendre la taille et le coller contre lui. Tsuna ne comprenait plus rien il était sur que le nuage allait le mordre à mort d'avoir osé mettre ses pieds dans son espace intime… Le châtain rougit encore « Intime… L'endroit où Hibari-san amène sans doute ses conquêtes d'un soir » pensa le ciel de manière plutôt paniqué

-Hibari-san je ferai mieux d'aller dans ma chambre, souffla le ciel

- Reste ou je te mords à mort, répliqua le nuage et pour allier le geste à la parole. Il mordit l'épaule droite qui était juste devant ses yeux.

Tsuna avait légèrement mal mais il ressentait encore cette excitation, il voulait que le nuage le mord de partout (c'est vraiment un maso). Hibari arrêta de mordre le châtain, une légère marque était restée et une petite goutte de sang perlait de la blessure et il s'empressa de la lécher goûtant par la même occasion la peau si douce de son « boss ». Le nuage n'était nullement déçu au contraire il voulait même le lécher de partout.

A la fenêtre, un écureuil était caché dans les feuilles qui tenait des jumelles vertes (Ne cherchez pas plus loin qui c'est) un sourire pervers ornait ses lèvres. Il en doutait un peu mais le Dame-Tsuna s'en sort à merveille se disait l'écureuil. Phase une réussie, entrer dans le cercle de la proie. Phase deux réussie, commencer à donner des envies perverses à sa cible. Et la phase qui va commencer qui sera de se faire prendre par l'être ciblé pour cela Reborn avait tout prévu. Son élève risquait d'avoir mal aux fesses pendant une semaine avec ce qu'il a concocté.

- Kufufufu ! Tu m'as appelé arcobalero, dit une voix dans la nuit

- Oui Mukuro, j'aimerai que tu suives cette liste et que tu fasses ces courses pour moi (Pas gêné le bébé), expliqua Reborn en lui tendant une feuille de papier

L'intrus sourit en voyant la dite liste de « course »

-Kufufufu ! C'est comme si c'était fait, répondit l'ombre avant de disparaître

Reborn sourit perversement vraiment Dame-Tsuna allait prendre beaucoup.

Dans la chambre, Hibari s'endormit vite suivit de Tsuna qui un gros frisson. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait l'impression qu'il aurait vraiment du rester au lit ce matin-là…

* * *

Rewiews?

**Lovelessnaru-chan: **Bon ce chapitre est quand même un peu pervers sur les bords mais bon j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas, à la prochaine, ciaossu


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Désolé de ce retard. Je suis aussi désolée que ce chapitre soit court mais pour l'instant j'ai un peu une panne d'inspiration sur cette fic... Mais c'est temporaire ne vous inquiétez pas l'inspiration va sans doute me revenir**

* * *

_**Chapitre 5**_

Le soleil se leva doucement sur Namimori, dans une maison traditionnel japonaise un jeune garçon châtain avait un peu de mal à se lever, il s'emmitouflait un peu plus dans les couvertures d'un charmant chef de discipline. Ce dernier s'était levé à l'aube regardant le petit herbivore dormir dans son futon. Le brun avait une petite tasse de café dans ses mains. Soudain, quelqu'un sonna à la porte le nuage partit voir qui c'était et sans doute mordre à mort l'impertinent qui osait venir sonner à sa porte. Lorsque Kyoya ouvrit la porte, il ne vit personne à part un petit sac avec une lettre « Pour Dame-Tsuna », le gardien du nuage comprit que le paquet était pour son « boss ». Il emmena le sac dans sa chambre pour ensuite partir dans la salle de bain

Tsuna ouvrit les yeux une chance pour lui on était en week-end. Le ciel fut étonné de voir un petit sac dans la chambre. Le vongola regarda dedans et il vit des vêtements qui sont à sa taille. Tsuna regarda les vêtements et son visage pâlit à vue d'œil. Il les sortit pour voir des vêtements de pompom girl et la jupe était vraiment très courte

Une lettre tomba du sac et Tsuna vit son nom avec le célèbre surnom de son professeur trop sadique pour les pauvres enfants. Il l'ouvrit pour ensuite écarquiller les yeux

_Dame-Tsuna _

_J'espère que tu apprécies mon petit cadeau. Si tu ne veux pas souffrir quand tu auras retrouvé ta taille initiale je t'ordonne de porter ses vêtements_

_Reborn_

Des sueurs froides le transperçaient tandis qu'il enfilait les vêtements tant bien que mal. Le pire c'était qu'il avait un boxer tellement petit qu'on aurait dit une culotte, la jupe vraiment courte tellement que s'il se baissait on pouvait voir sa "culotte" tandis que le tee-shirt laissait voir son nombril. Le rouge lui montait aux joues surtout pour la gêne

Il vit dans le sac des menottes avec de la fourrure... Le ciel se demandait dans quelle galère il s'est mis... il remarqua au verso du message des écritures

_PS: J'ai demandé à Mukuro de prendre quelque petite affaire pour pimenter un peu les choses avec ton nuage_

_PPS: Evite de regarder ce qu'il y a d'écrit sur ton boxer et si tu veux rester vierge encore un moment utilise ces menottes ou sert en sur toi_

_PPPS: Les effets de la balle de rajeunissement prendra fin dans deux heures_

Tsuna regardait la note avec une grande suspicion comment cela il avait un truc d'écrit sur son boxer?

Hibari arriva dans la chambre pour voir le ciel avec une jupe plutôt courte. Il était les fesses à l'air laissant son boxer... Où c'était écrit "Please Hibari-san fuck me". Un sourire pervers se forma sur ses lèvres...

"Oh oui Tsuna je vais te faire mien plus tôt que prévu" pensa le nuage

* * *

Rewiews?


End file.
